A handheld battery-powered drill is used to rotate a drill bit for drilling a hole in a material. The drill includes a chuck that grasps the drill bit and a motor that rotates the chuck. The motor is powered by a rechargeable battery pack that is removably attached to the drill. The battery pack can be recharged by disconnecting the battery pack from the drill and connecting it to a battery charger.